


First Call

by afrikate



Series: Thayer Street [4]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate





	First Call

The first time Justin calls Chris, he gets the machine. He hangs up. 

The second time, he actually gets Chris, and he plays it as cool as possible, just a guy, hanging out, talking to another guy. Chris is gruff and monosyllabic over the phone; it's not very encouraging. 

Justin calls back, though, because he knows persistence is his strongest weapon when he's not face-to-face. It pays off eventually, when Chris agrees, finally, to meet up. Justin wonders if he's going to get blown off, but makes plans to get a ride up to Providence. If he's lucky he won't need a ride home.  
  



End file.
